Bad Habits
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: They both knew why she was here and that it would never go past that, life wouldn't let it. He knew she came for one reason, him. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is rated M. It started off as a one shot, but now its a full length story. Don't let this chapther knock you off it's the only real lemon in the story. The rest of the story will be done in flash backs and real time. Also I'm looking for a second beta, I have one but I would like two. _

* * *

_

_'Click'_

_'Click'_

_'Click'_

He could hear heels on the floor and for some reason he felt it was her. She was the only one who knew he was here. Another soft click, but this time it was the door. He could see she had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing one of the many dresses he had brought her. Keeping her dressed in the most beautiful clothing in the world still did her no justice. As far as he knew it didn't change her opinion of him. She could have went to the designer herself and got it for free. Who did not want the world's most beautiful woman wearing there clothing?

The dress was a short black number, it was simple yet so much more. It came down stopping mid thigh, the neck line tight and the back out. Her legs uncovered for his viewing pleasure and her feet in a pair of heels most woman would kill to own. She had her hair pulled back in to a tight ponytail and he could see she was wearing the diamond earrings he got her for her birthday.

"Diana. You kept me waiting all day,"

She made no move to answer, but moved to sit on the corner of his desk. They were in his condo, the one he never told anyone about. He was sitting in his office, his chair facing her back. It started different every time, their dangerous game. He would call her and tell her he needed to see her or would tell him to meet her somewhere. He would fly her out to private islands and keep her there for a day or two. Other times, one would plead with the other to see them. He begging her to find a minute to see him, or her telling him she was going to die if he didn't break a meeting to see her. How a quick affair turned into obsession fooled him, but he had no complaints.

"Lex,"

He watched her move graceful like a tiger, no like a cheetah with sharp claws and high speed. A fire inside her that would probably kill him in the future, because something so good had to be dangerous. She moved around to his desk and moved his chair away from the desk. He could see her turn her back to him and knew what was coming. She sat on his lap, her back to his chest. He could feel the heat coming from her body, it all felt to surreal. It all felt so _bad_. Since giving up on evil he had to find pleasure somewhere and this worked every time. She was the perfect hidden fuck you to his number one enemy, even if he didn't know it. But he was not using her, if anything she was using him. He could say it he was in love with her and had no hang ups about telling her, but she never said it back at least not to his face. Always when she thought he was sleep or when she had run off, thinking she was out of his hearing range. He promised him self he would get her to say it one day.

He moved his arms to close around her body and she allowed it. He could feel right threw the light fabric of the dress. His hands ran up and down her torso stopping right below her breast. "You decided to come tonight,"

He was glad she had decided to come to him, since she had been avoiding him. She knew he could not openly contact her so they had a system. He had given her a cell phone and that was how they stayed in contact. A phone call here and there, texting and even emailing each other. It was the only sure fire way they could talk to each other. Then it as the matter of the meeting place. They had to make sure no one knew where they were. He had a few places around the world that were hidden and she knew a few places they could fly too, but everything had to be done in the dark.

She could hear him talking, but didn't want to say anything. They both knew why she was here and that it would never go past that, life wouldn't let it. He knew she came for one reason and one reason only, him. The clothing, jewels and money were only a plus. A ploy to try to get her to stay longer and it worked, what girl did not like gifts. But it was not the only reason she stayed, she had to confess she wanted him. She just felt so dirty just thinking about him, because she was wrong for being with him. He was a enemy no matter what he did, well not in her eyes anymore, but her friends hated him. If they ever found out they would have a fit and it would be blown up bigger then it was. He was her lover plain and simple. She could ask for more from him, but she doubted he wanted to spend their relationship in darkness. He would want the whole world to know and that would be six people too many for her. If she were another woman and he wanted her, they would never have to go threw the stuff they went threw to have each other. No more secret phones and messages. No more trying to please other people by staying away from each other. No more hiding, she would openly love him and only him, but they loved in a world were there happiness was over ruled by fighting villains and escaping demons. A world that saw her future too bright and his past too dark.

"Well...yes. You called three times and I was getting bored at headquarters."

He laughed, knowing she was never bored with him and he with her, but she was bored with the life she had. Too many lonely nights did that to a person, but now she had him. They were partly addicted to each other. Spending any minute they had with each other in between sheets and up against walls. They only thing between them was sweat. A sharp pull of hair was her favorite, he could pull her hair the entire time they had sex and she always whimpered and pleaded with him. She was so flexible and quick to try anything he asked. Modesty was not something she knew about, he had seen her naked many times and it matter if it was a late night at his office building or his living room, she would strip for him. At the most random times he would be thinking about her or lusting after her. He could be walking in the park and she would just could to mind. She would take over his whole mind if he didn't have a strong hold of himself. But even then his mind would picture him doing the dirtiest things to her. Thinking about her back on his desk, her legs around his waist, him reminding her who he was. Her bent over the side of his bed screaming his name over and over. Her lips...oh god those lips around his...

"Did you enjoy the gift I sent you?"

She spinet the chair and they were facing a large window. On the thirty-fourth floor few could see them this high. He could see her smiling at him threw the mirror. She was really a exhibitionist at heart, opening her legs and letting him see she was wearing a part of his gift. He had ordered her the entire Lapreala summer collection and she seemed to enjoy it. Over two hundred pieces of the best lingerie money could buy. Small gifts to him, but if I was any other woman it would have seemed like he spent a small lump some of money. If it was one thing he liked to do to her it was spoil her.

"It's a great gift," she pulled his hands from her waist and moved them to her legs. She felt like she was on fire and it seemed she would keep burning.

He could feel smooth skin under his hands. She leaned her head against his shoulder and licked the side of his neck, she knew he liked that. She knew everything he liked, it was like she could read his mind.

His hands roamed over baby soft skin, reaching the hem of her dress and rising it to her hips. The panties now visible and his hands now played with legs. He spread her thighs and ran a hand up her right leg. His mouth watered feeling the heat coming her center. She was a drug, a fixation to him. She was like Ecstasy and he really didn't want to give her up, but he knew it was coming. Sooner of later someone would find out and they would have to end this love affair. He would go back to buying him self in work and she would be back to being alone. But as long as she was his he would pleasure her and make sure she needed nothing and no one.

"Stand,"

He watched her lift up from him, not bothering to fix her dress just looking at him. He stood next to her and breathed in her scent. The smell of vanilla and jasmine fresh on her skin. She moved into him, there lips locking on to each other. Tongues in a battle for power, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and and bit down. His hands roamed over heated skin, finally settling on her behind. He just had to have her even if it was the last thing he did. His tongue roamed her mouth, rubbing and licking, he felt her whimper in to his mouth.

"Diana, you kept me waiting," he whispered in her ear. He could almost hear her heart beat, the thumping hard and fast. "Why?" he asked. His hands left her body and backed her to a wall in his office away from the window. The last thing they needed was superman flying by and seeing them giving each other everything they had.

"Well you deserved it," he felt hot breath on his skin. She was ripping his shirt open and had not thought if he liked the shirt or not. Soon it was laid on the floor and then he heard her zipper.

"No. That's my job," he pulled her arm from behind her and put it places it should not have ever been in. He pulled her close and turned her toward the wall. Dipping down he pulled the zipper with his teeth at first, when it got down a little he moved his mouth and used his hand, but he licked a trail down to her back side. He could feel her skin pop with goose pimples.

"Lex," she hissed. The dress was thrown on the floor, forgotten for now. Her hands went to his pants and found they were not there. His steely length was in her hand, it was a pink color with a purpled colored angry tip. The small slit cried white tears as her hand squeezed him.

He pushed her back and pulled her legs around him, soon cries and moans filled the room. Lex felt like the luckiest man in the world, he had everything he wanted. A woman who loved him, money and power, his life's dream was true. He could feel Diana's walls closing around him, squeezing him. Her moans were the only thing he could hear. Her nails leaving a trail of blood marks down his back. The pain making him arch into her, pushing him deeper. Her legs warped around him tighter, pulling him in.

"Harder...Lex," A deep moan come out her.

Lex pulled her from the wall and held her with one hand. He dropped her on his desk, thankfully only papers had been on it. Strong hands pulled him on top of her and he was back inside her. Diana felt pressure building inside her as Lex bent her legs and rubbed her g-spot.

"LexLexLexLexLex," Diana shouted. Her screams bouncing off the walls of his office and her inner walls tight around his shaft. Lex couldn't even moved as she came, she was too tight. So he did the only thing he could, he let go.

Diana felt him tremble and hiss on top on her. His face was buried in her chest and sweat rolled off his skin. Hot jets of his seed shot inside her unprotected womb. Her hands could feel the scratch marks she had left on him, blood and sweat mixed together.

"Damn," he hissed.

Lex lifted his head and looked in to her eyes. She pulled him into a deep soul burning kiss, warping her arms around him. He warped a hand in her hair and pulled until she gasped and opened her mouth. His tongue slid in and his arms made her sit up. He pulled her closer to him, if it was possible. Their hips melted together and their bodies became one. Strong hands pulled and pushed, until he was back inside her.

Some how they made it to his bedroom, in a mix of sheets and love. Nothing between them but sweat, as he rode her hard and fast. She was pushing his body to the limit, over and over through the night until they both collapsed from exhaustion. He fell asleep with her on top him, a mess of black curls and smooth skin on his chest. A pleasant sight he would kill to see every night, but fate was never his friend and he knew when morning came she might not even be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex woke up to find a empty room and note attached to his chest. He should have been ready to find her gone, but it still hurt. He had set himself up again and she had played him. Every time she came over she left before he woke. It was starting to become painless, but at the same time it was so torrid. How did being left feel so good?

Maybe it was because he knew on some level he didn't deserved her. He knew that she could have any man she wanted, but she choose him. Every day he thought he was dreaming and that if she hurt him enough with the continued leaving and teasing he would die. But it hadn't came yet so he guessed it worked in his favor.

Lex pulled the note open, hoping it was not bad new. It was a simple note telling him she had been called in by the league and that she wanted to meet him later. She didn't say where or what time, but he guess she would send him something or call him later. He was just thankful she still wanted to see him. It was a relief to know she still wanted him, it made him feel less bad for the fact they couldn't be open with the world.

He got up, peeling the sheets off him. Walking in to the bathroom and passing the mirror let him see how fervid the night before had gotten. He had a few scratch marks on his chest and a lot on his back. His hips were bruised and he had a few passion marks on his chest and neck. That's what he got for loving a super strong woman. As he got in the shower he wondered what she was doing and if she was okay.

%%%%%

Diana looked around the meeting table she was sitting at. There was a emergency meeting called at seven in the morning and she had no idea why. Most of their meetings were at a reasonable time and if they weren't they were warning before hand. This had to be big if it was called like this. The founding members were siting there waiting for Superman to come. He had called the meeting and was now running late, it was a first. Most days he was the first one there and the last to leave. Just when she was starting to get restless he came in, his cape blowing out behind him.

When he reached the front of the room he didn't speak. He looked at them in though, maybe getting together what he wanted to say. When he did speak it was not what she wanted to hear, "Lex Luther is planning something,"

She kept her groan of disappointment inside. The same story from him was getting old. Ever since Lex saved the world from disaster, superman trusted him less. Lex had some how got apocalypse and his men to leave and had came back a few weeks later. From that moment on in Superman had gotten back to leading the I hate Lex Luther fan club. He had never told her what happened, but he told her it changed him forever. She didn't press him about it ether, she'd let him tell her in time.

"He has been to quiet for too long," Superman's fist hit the table making it shake. He was losing his temper and it was happening more often. It seemed to her the less evil Lex did the more Superman tried to find things he was doing.

"Proof please," She said. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to take him back. Every eye in the room fell on her. She knew Lex was Superman's enemy until the day one of them died and never to question it. It was a unsaid rule, that if Superman wanted to go against him they did. Lex was the one person Superman would never trust and it burned her so bad.

"He's been to quiet. He's planning something," Superman said.

Diana let her hands fall on the table and waited for him to say more. She knew he wold want them to do something. Werther it be watch the man or wait for him to find something. All she knew was she had to be more careful about how she did things until Superman cold down.

"I want you all to be on alert and if you see anything tell me. Meeting over,"

With that said he walked out and everyone followed him, but her. She put her arms on the table and let her face fall on her hands. She was in a situation now and it seemed to have no end. Her best friend was on a personal quest against her lover. There was no way she would be able to see him later. They would have to slow up on the visits until this was over.

She got up from the table and walked to her room, in hopes she would feel better. When she got there she was set up for disappointment. She was alone again, the room empty and bare in emotions. She had planed to be their when Lex woke, but when the call came in she had to leave. He would loved to have found she was still there after many mornings of her leaving him alone.

Diana laid down and thought about what she could have done. He would have woken to find her asleep next to him. Her hair laid out on the pillow she had laid her head on. Her dress would still be on his floor instead, it was hanging in her closet. He would have gotten them breakfast and then she would have left. Instead she had to creep out and hope he didn't wake up.

She rolled over and pulled her phone from the night table she kept it inside. She was thankful to be based on the earth head quarters, it made talking to her much more easy. She looked at the phone to see their were several text messages and a missed call. It had to be him because he was the only one with the number. She could see him now texting her and calling to see if everything was alright. Diana knew he had seen her fighting villains and getting beat by some on TV. She knew it made him worry with the thought she could get hurt and never be able to see him again, but it happened with her line of work. She had gone to see him many times hurt from fighting, it really brothered him to see her banged up. Diana had told him she would get patched up first before she saw him, but he would have none of it. He wanted to be there for her and help her after a long day.

Tears sting her eyes, he was too much for her. He had changed and it was for the good. He cared about something besides power and money for once. The man was wonderful now and no one saw it but her. No one tried to see it but her, they never gave him chances and it was starting to hurt her. She wanted to see him in the open and let everyone know, but the gods didn't seem to want to favor her lover yet.

"_Wonder Woman. This is Mr. Terrific, come in?_"

"This is Wonder Woman,"

"_We have a situation. A fire has tore threw the Lex corp building,"_

Diana felt her heart sink and prayed to her gods he had not went into work today. She had just saw him this morning, "I'm on it,"

She looked through her phone and saw the last message he sent he told her he was going into and to meet him at the office. To many thoughts went threw her head at once and she was thankful to be sitting or she would have fell. But she had time, maybe he was safe or he could be trapped. She got up and ran to the telaporter.


End file.
